Forever unrequited, maybe, maybe not
by DarkRose2009
Summary: Scorp's always loved Rose deeply, yet teases her awfully. She hates him. Note: Fished inspiration from another author. Not entirely mine.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own the HP novels. This is a one-shot or two-shot depending on the comments I get. Rose loathes Scorpius and constantly scathes him. He loves yet he teases her. Poor him. I have to give credit to another fanfic author I read. This idea didn't come from me. A side story before continuing the other Rose-Scorpius one.

Scorpius was always aggravating the girl he crushed on just to get her attention. It was the only way to obtain it. He knew no other way. Otherwise, she'd just turn around and ignore him. He yearned to touch her, to kiss her and to slip his fingers in her hair, just once. He longed to kiss passionately too. He knew he never could. She was always surrounded by other friends, other admirers, other boys too. He had repugnance for her boyfriends. He would feel intensely jealous when they dated her. He despised being a coward. He immensely disliked when others babbled to her about silly things. He hoped he could do the same one day.

"Yo Weasley, your hair grew shorter, and there are more freckles on your face too!"

"Malfoy, shut up please! Not now, not ever!" She stomped off with angry colors in her cheeks. Malfoy's heart sank low, though he didn't care much about that. He excelled at bantering with her. For him, it was just good-natured fun. For her, apparently, it stung and she held him in absolute contempt. He liked to keep it that way anyway. So she wouldn't know about his falling head over heels for her.

They continued doing this type of chatter daily. This hurt him all the more whenever she regarded him with hatred. He's told his friends about his enamoration of her. And his friends didn't know what to do anymore with him. Just once, he hoped to chat with her on a friendlier tone just once, having her in the Slytherin common room too.

Then, he owled her just to make sure she would get his message; not leaving his name of course. He didn't dare. The notice said: "how are you, my beautiful flower?" She'd tear it in shreds in the event that he did. He also sent her a rose each day, he knew they were her favourite kind of flowers. Every day, she replied. He felt hope rising inside him. Maybe she'll give him a chance after all. And he would seize it if she gave it to him.

Valentine's day arrived. The owl said to meet him at 7. He thirsted for the meeting. He almost couldn't wait to talk to her. He tried to control his surging feelings. He waited impatiently for 7 to arrive. Then he could have a nice, romantic dinner. When the hour came, she pointed herself at the _rendez-vous_ place. There was surprise in her eyes when she saw him standing there.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? To insult me, to scathe me about my freckles or something else?" She spat hotly.

"Actually, Rose I came here to ask you to dinner, I wrote these owls."

"Since when did you have the permission to call me Rose?" She retorted with such scorn and disdain. "I despise you; you're the worst person on hearth! You're a horrid bastard who won't leave me alone. And you dare to ask me to dinner? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" She asked with consternation.

"Rose, please, all these pranks, they were just to get your attention, just to be with you. I know you hated me and loathe me still. I also know you'd never forgive me even if I begged for it and I don't deserve it."

"You're right, Malfoy, I don't believe you at all. And I'd never forgive you for the things you done in the past. You've belittled me and you're telling me you'd like to know me. That just does it! And I strongly dislike the Malfoys!" Said Rose and stood up to leave the room.

"Rosie, wait, please! Hear me out! Lucius Malfoy's dead and my dad's a changed man! And Narcissa Black was never a death eater! She never condoned the Muggles' torture. And my mother Astoria's pureblood yes, however she was against it too. We're not as bad you think!" He called after her hopelessly. He knew he could never convince her. He heaved out a sigh. Deep in his heart, he knew his Dad also was in love with Hermione and could never voice it out loud. He got a wife he didn't sexually want and cared little for him. Thank god he had his mother Astoria. She was a fine woman, really. Astoria also was conscious of her boy's little crush. Tragedies clearly run through this family. She was aware that Draco didn't love her at all. He married her because of his duty. She was chosen because of her bloodline, her money. Her family also wanted to kiss the Malfoy's ass, so they married her off to their son, Draco Malfoy. She was not content, not at all with this arrangement. What choice did she have?

After hearing this, she stopped, stunned. Narcissa Black wasn't a death eater? Well, that was news. And Lucius's dead? Even bigger news. This came down as a bomb. She never caught wind of that before. Why wasn't it in the newspapers? She mused, perplexed. Then again, she'd never give the Malfoys a chance. Not now, not ever. She promised herself she wouldn't. Her heart however, wavered a little bit. She swallowed it back though.

"No never, Malfoy. I'd never wish to be friends with you! You made fun of me, you ridiculed in front of everyone else and this is just it! Go play with the other Slytherin girls! Now, I can get back at you for all these nasty jokes played on me." Her comeback was snippy and acidic.

"Alright, I'll never ask again, I promise! But know that I always loved you and always will and you'd make my day if you'd give me this one chance." Malfoy pleaded again. Was no use, he saw the determination clearly on her face.

"Goodbye forever, Malfoy and never send me those valentines again. Never want to hear a word from you; never want to see your face either." She swept away and left the room, leaving a heart-broken Malfoy. He was in so much pain and agony watching the love of his life walk out of his life, forever. He'd never even be able to argue with her, not even tease her. He pledged that he'd never hurt nor harm her again, in any way. He valued her far too much. He'd prepared a rose and dinner for her tonight. They didn't serve at all. He wanted to cry out lout, though he didn't wish for others to see his red and puffy face. He didn't like to show his weakness either.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2's about how Malfoy feels after being spurned by Rose, love of his life. And also bits of Rose's thoughts. If anyone wants a happy ending, please tell me, I'll make another chapter in which Rose ends together with Malfoy. Will get to the other Rose-Scorpius story after this one, I promise. Please R&R!

Malfoy's PoV

After being scornfully rejected by Rose Weasly, he wondered aimlessly through the castle of Hogwarts. How could she not believe him? He was so sincere. Maybe he should have tried a different approach. He was too sudden when he declared his love to her. She didn't take it too well. It didn't register in her mind. That must have been it, he thought. She'd eventually come round, that was his reasoning. He was so certain of this fact. He didn't go anywhere near her whenever she was meandering in the castle. He didn't ambush her either when she was going to classes with her mates like he used to. In a nutshell, he let her be.

He was feeling so hollow, so breakable, now. The pain gnawing at his entrails would not leave him. He didn't find any pleasure anymore taunting other Gryffindors, knowing that the girl he wanted would hate him even more. He took a glimpse at their table, seeing sitting there with her usual group of friends. How he wished he was one of those people! His thoughts wandered to his dad's predicament. He was in the same boat as he years ago. Draco couldn't have the girl he wanted and yet he forced himself to go over to the light side to help her friends, to lie and spy for her, in spite of being under his father's scrutiny. All his efforts have clearly gone to the dogs.

He's also beginning to understand why his dad didn't care for him at all, because he didn't desire his mom. That must explain it. His poor mother! He thought. Perchance she had him, if he wasn't there; he didn't know what she would have done. Draco was becoming overly abusive with his mom and she couldn't do a thing about it, since he held the absolute authority in this house. He supposed he felt commiseration for his dad sometimes. How horrible it must have been for him to leave through all those years.

He didn't want to feed himself either after what occurred between him and Rose. He was wallowing himself in self-pity. He thought living in a rich family was a curse. He wasn't free to do anything he wanted or free to live his life how he wanted, befriend anyone he wanted. Such was the lifestyle of the rich and powerful. He wanted out of this misery, so badly.

Another he thought, he'd love to be able to reunite with the Weasleys himself, he knew his father yearned it too. If only they'd give him a chance to prove themselves worthy. Two rival families separated by years of bad blood and hard feelings. He exhaled heavily. It was going to be a hard thing to do.

Ever since Lucius Malfoy died, the tension in the family's been released, somewhat. Not too much though, still there. No wonder Rose's expression was almost aghast when she heard the news. It wasn't open to the public, because the family wished to keep it a secret.

So was the situation of a family in position of dominance. No freedom of speech, no choice of the bride, of the people they wanted to hang out with, and so on. Every so often, his eyes darted off to Rose in class. He was barely able to keep focused.

Rose's PoV:

She was so cold to Malfoy. He had it coming, that git! How dared he near her and ask her for dinner? That was such an absurdity to her! She sniggered at him with her group of Gryffindors. She knew she was being a bitch, however, she could really careless about hurting his feelings. As if he had emotions. And it served him right too! She supposed he wouldn't be able to face her afterwards. He so bloody deserved it.

She didn't believe a word he said to her either. She couldn't attach any weight to his words. She was so furious right now. Fumes were almost belching out of her nostrils and other orifices. She talked it over with her friends about Malfoy's ridiculous "love confession". They all laughed with her. She didn't know if he saw that. In case he did, then she wouldn't know what he would think of her and her friends. In any case, her supposition was that he was joking around with her again and trying to humiliate her before her friends, her house and even the whole school and the teachers.

She truly didn't give a care for her arch-nemesis. She didn't even take a look at him during classes or anything. She wouldn't give him nothing, because he had caused her so much distress over the years that she can't bring herself to love him. He'd been nasty to her friends too. Nothing really could move her heart or her mind.

Something he said titillated her curiosity. "_Draco's a changed man?_" What did he mean by that? She didn't quite get his drift. Did he mean his father wasn't a death eater anymore? How could it be? Not possible, she thought. Lucius was dead, that she sort of accepted. She was quite astonished at hearing these news.

After laughing at him, she took no pleasure in that anymore. She dared a look at him. His face was blanched and he lost a few pounds, she could see that. Why? He was really in love with her? But why did her torment her then? She couldn't pinpoint the reason. It prickled her mind a little. She wanted to give him a hug and to comfort? Where did these thoughts come from exactly? She was inclined to yell at him whenever he was around. This was weird, really, kinda bizarre.

He looked rather aggrieved by her words. Was she really that awful to him? She began to feel remorseful. She peeked at his table. She almost wished she had replied him differently. No, she couldn't be thinking this! Malfoys and Weasleys must hate each other! They always have and always will. Her heart seemed to think otherwise though, maybe, just maybe, they could forgive and forget? Her dad would never assent to that, she was positive on that. She suddenly felt so lost. Maybe everything she learned about their supposed enemy was false? Perhaps they weren't so bad, just as he'd been trying to tell her? Her mind really didn't know anything anymore. Possibly her dad's words weren't the absolute truth. Conceivably, her father just told her one side of the story. There must be more to it.


	3. Chapter 3

As Rose felt newly awakened thoughts in her, she was just so infuriated with herself right now. How could she like Scorpius Malfoy? Like? Since when did this word appear in her mind? She was really confused. And Weasleys would never mingle with the Slytherins. That was strictly forbidden and every family member followed it by the book. Like Al never associated with any either as well as Lily and everyone else.

She caught a glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy. He looked so slim and so thin, as a bone. She really felt a lot for him, she suddenly realized. All his food deprivation and/or sleep deprivation was because of her. Maybe she really should go offer her apologies. She was really conflicted inside. On one hand, she wanted to please her family, one the other, she didn't want him to ache like this because of her. She caught him staring at her too, in classes and everything. She decided she would sneak out and meet Scorpius and not tell a soul about it. Everyone in Gryffindor would probably either reject her or tell her she was inane for wanting to issue apologies to him. Not that she cared about other people's opinion. Well, she did give it a thought a little bit sometimes, she must confess. She determined she would go later, when everyone's asleep.

She had dinner with her friends as usual, happy-go-looking. When in her heart, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of sadness for Scorpius, her long-time opponent who loved her. And what about Draco Malfoy? Would he accept her as a part of the family? She thought surely not! So after dinner, she resolved to meet Scorpius in the snakes' nest. That's got to take some nerve. She had to speak with all those Slytherins she insulted, put down and secretly laughed at behind their backs.

She resolved herself to go anyway with all the courage she could muster up. Her lips felt wet, almost moist. Her throat felt dry and she wondered how in the world she'd talk to Scorpius. And would he brush her off or not? And so, with her mind all jumbled up, she apparated herself in front of the Slytherin common room. She knocked on the door. As she guessed, a girl opened and gave her the cold shoulder.

Icy-toned, she said: "What are you doing here, Weasley? You caused enough pain to Malfoy already!"

"-I-", she said feebly. Why was she feeling like jello right now? She did nothing wrong in her eyes, really.

At this instant, Malfoy was at the door of the common room and motionned to the girl: "Step aside, Parkinson, please, let me settle this."

"Fine, Malfoy.", answered Parkinson, "If this bitch hurts you again, I'll be right there, ready to hex her".

He shrugged: "No need for that, Parkinson, I just want a talk with her." He turned to Weasley and said: "So, what brings you here? I've poured my heart to you, and you shattered it! Although I want to reiterate that I really love you and I'm holding no grudge against you for what you said to me." He was rambling now, he knew.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I could never bring myself to forgive and forget the hard feelings between us, our past competition. Plus my parents and my family, you know... and your parents..." She let it trail off.

"Actually, the message I wanted to convey to you, was that my father was in love with Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, not that you'd know about it of course. He did everything he could in the shadows for her. He sacrificed everything he had in order to help her and her side, even convincing Narcissa to lie to the Dark Lord. And many of us, Slytherins, did that for your side, without any of you knowing." He said in one breath.

She was quite dumbfounded at this. How come nobody ever told her? It may be that nobody knew about it. "Malfoy, my most sincere apologies to you and your house for our prejudices against them. Forgive us. It's time, I think, for us, Gryffindors, to extend the olive branch. On behalf of our house, I'm sorry." Rose replied with heartfelt honesty.

Malfoy answered: "If you really want to make peace with us, please call me Scorpius and tell them what we did for the muggles and the light side. And tell your mother about my father. This should come to light as soon as possible. It's urgent."

"Malfoy, I'm really not used to calling you by your first name, would have a bizarre ring in my ears. As for your father, this will come off as a shocker to my mother. History's already repeating itself, I see. Pardon me for my ignorance. And I'd not dare imagine what my father would think about it. You put me in a tight spot."

"Scorpius, just this once, I'm begging you. As for my father, I'd tell your mom myself. And I've enlisted Dumbledore's help for that. I'd do him a great service, really."

With a sigh of relief, she thanked him and took out her hand. Scorpius (Since when was the Scorpius?) took hers in his eagerly. "Let's walk down the hall together, shall we give them a surprise?" said Scorpius suggestively.

"I've no objection at all to this; let's begin by being friends first, if you don't mind that."

"I definitely don't." So they walked down the hall, hand in hands. Everyone goggled at them. Al said, ready to fight: "Rose, what ya doing with this slimy git?"

"Oh, Al, do come off it, he's not that bad, plus Dumbledore has something to say, you should listen."

Dumbledore, seeing the cue, started to speak: "Well, I have something to announce. The bias against the Slytherin house was quite unfounded you see, some of them have aided the light side, despite what people see on the outside. On the outward appearance, they plot, they scheme, but in the inside, some of them were against the muggles' torture. They were courageous enough to do what was in their power for the light side in secret. I preach once again, for house unity. We should all let go of our preconceived ideas about them, it's unfair to them. And some of them were even in love with people in other houses; such as Draco and Hermione.

As everyone listened, they were quite possibly amazed at that. How could this be? A million questions in their mind, they didn't quite know what to think. They eyes swivelled from Malfoy and Rose to the headmaster. Maybe they should really, forget their past and sAs Rose felt newly awakened thoughts in her, she was just so infuriated with herself right now. How could she like Scorpius Malfoy? Like? Since when did this word appear in her mind? She was really confused. And Weasleys would never mingle with the Slytherins. That was strictly forbidden and every family member followed it by the book. Like Al never associated with any either as well as Lily and everyone else.

She caught a glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy. He looked so slim and so thin, as a bone. She really felt a lot for him, she suddenly realized. All his food deprivation and/or sleep deprivation was because of her. Maybe she really should go offer her apologies. She was really conflicted inside. On one hand, she wanted to please her family, one the other, she didn't want him to ache like this because of her. She caught him staring at her too, in classes and everything. She decided she would sneak out and meet Scorpius and not tell a soul about it. Everyone in Gryffindor would probably either reject her or tell her she was inane for wanting to issue apologies to him. Not that she cared about other people's opinion. Well, she did give it a thought a little bit sometimes, she must confess. She determined she would go later, when everyone's asleep.

She had dinner with her friends as usual, happy-go-looking. When in her heart, she couldn't help but feel a little pang of sadness for Scorpius, her long-time opponent who loved her. And what about Draco Malfoy? Would he accept her as a part of the family? She thought surely not! So after dinner, she resolved to meet Scorpius in the snakes' nest. That's got to take some nerve. She had to speak with all those Slytherins she insulted, put down and secretly laughed at behind their backs.

She resolved herself to go anyway with all the courage she could muster up. Her lips felt wet, almost moist. Her throat felt dry and she wondered how in the world she'd talk to Scorpius. And would he brush her off or not? And so, with her mind all jumbled up, she apparated herself in front of the Slytherin common room. She knocked on the door. As she guessed, a girl opened and gave her the cold shoulder.

Icy-toned, she said: "What are you doing here, Weasley? You caused enough pain to Malfoy already!"

"-I-", she said feebly. Why was she feeling like jello right now? She did nothing wrong in her eyes, really.

At this instant, Malfoy was at the door of the common room and motioned to the girl: "Step aside, Parkinson, please, let me settle this."

"Fine, Malfoy.", answered Parkinson, "If this bitch hurts you again, I'll be right there, ready to hex her".

He shrugged: "No need for that, Parkinson, I just want a talk with her." He turned to Weasley and said: "So, what brings you here? I've poured my heart to you, and you shattered it! Although I want to reiterate that I really love you and I'm holding no grudge against you for what you said to me." He was rambling now, he knew.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry for my rudeness. I could never bring myself to forgive and forget the hard feelings between us, our past competition. Plus my parents and my family, you know... and your parents..." She let it trail off.

"Actually, the message I wanted to convey to you, was that my father was in love with Hermione Jane Granger Weasley, not that you'd know about it of course. He did everything he could in the shadows for her. He sacrificed everything he had in order to help her and her side, even convincing Narcissa to lie to the Dark Lord. And many of us, Slytherins, did that for your side, without any of you knowing." He said in one breath.

She was quite dumbfounded at this. How come nobody ever told her? It may be that nobody knew about it. "Malfoy, my most sincere apologies to you and your house for our prejudices against them. Forgive us. It's time, I think, for us, Gryffindors, to extend the olive branch. On behalf of our house, I'm sorry." Rose replied with heartfelt honesty.

Malfoy answered: "If you really want to make peace with us, please call me Scorpius and tell them what we did for the muggles and the light side. And tell your mother about my father. This should come to light as soon as possible. It's urgent."

"Malfoy, I'm really not used to calling you by your first name, would have a bizarre ring in my ears. As for your father, this will come off as a shocker to my mother. History's already repeating itself, I see. Pardon me for my ignorance. And I'd not dare imagine what my father would think about it. You put me in a tight spot."

"Scorpius, just this once, I'm begging you. As for my father, I'd tell your mom myself. And I've enlisted Dumbledore's help for that. I'd do him a great service, really."

With a sigh of relief, she thanked him and took out her hand. Scorpius (Since when was the Scorpius?) took hers in his eagerly. "Let's walk down the hall together, shall we give them a surprise?" said Scorpius suggestively.

"I've no objection at all to this; let's begin by being friends first, if you don't mind that."

"I definitely don't." So they walked down the hall, hand in hands. Everyone stared, wide-eyed at them. Al said, ready to fight: "Rose, what ya doing with this slimy jerk?"

"Oh, Al, do come off it, he's not that bad, plus Dumbledore has something to say, you should listen."

Dumbledore, seeing the cue, started to speak: "Well, I have something to announce. The bias against the Slytherin house was quite unfounded you see, some of them have aided the light side, despite what people see on the outside. On the outward appearance, they plot, they scheme, but in the inside, some of them were against the muggles' torture. They were courageous enough to do what was in their power for the light side in secret. I preach once again, for house unity. We should all let go of our preconceived ideas about them, it's unfair to them. And some of them were even in love with people in other houses and couldn't be with each other; such as Draco and Hermione.

As everyone listened, they were quite possibly amazed at that. How could this be? A million questions in their mind, they didn't quite know what to think. They eyes swivelled from Malfoy and Rose to the headmaster. Maybe they should really, forget their past differences.

One by one, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, started to walk towards the Slytherin table and drew their hands to them. The Slytherins didn't really know how to react to this. Some of them took them, some of them just sat still on their chair. They began to chatter about daily nonsense with people from other houses, just as Dumbledore had in store for them.

Malfoy smirked and leaned his mouth to Rose's level and kissed her, for the first time of his life; such a shock to Rose. To her astonishment, she loved it. She began with snaking her arm around him and then hugged him tightly. That was the beginning of something new. And Dumbledore got what he wanted. Draco'd be able come to terms with his affections for Hermione..

One by one, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, started to walk towards the Slytherin table and drew their hands to them. The Slytherins didn't really know how to react to this. Some of them took them, some of them just sat still on their chair. They began to chatter about daily nonsense with people from other houses, just as Dumbledore had in store for them.

Malfoy smirked and leaned his mouth to Rose's level and kissed her tenderly, for the first time of his life; shocking her. To her astonishment, she loved it. She began snaking her arm around him and hugging him tightly. That was the beginning of something new. And Dumbledore got what he wanted. Draco'd be able come to terms with his affections for Hermione.


End file.
